Zelda: Grim Fates
by Twitchy the Pyro
Summary: An aftermath of Twilight Princess, Link and his allies must work together to stop Ganon's elite undead army. Link must use his triforce to bring down Ganon... again. On brief hiatus. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Link waited by the Hyrule Castle southern gate for the lieutenant to return. He's been waiting for two hours, and was beginning to worry wether or not Ganon captured him.

The lieutenant was sent to the Faron Province of Hyrule to scout out the location of Ganon's undead army. Princess Zelda told Link it was vital to prepare the army for battle. Link took off his hat and raised the hood of his brown cloak over his head.

He unsheathed the Master Sword and looked at the moonlight reflecting off of it. 'Why was I the one chosen to draw this blade in the first place?' He thought to himself.

He looked away from the sword and towards the sound of hoof beats in the distance. The lieutenant rode up to Link and dismounted the stallion.

"Commander Link," he said as he panted heavily for breath, "the army is indeed headed this way as you predicted." He handed Link a map of a hypothesized route that the undead army would take.

Link looked at it closely, and he made a quizzical look. It showed the army going east to the Eldin Province, through Kakariko Village and across the Bridge of Eldin. Then they'll go around the hidden village and striking from the north.

Link became worried. The undead were going to attack the well-defended part of the castle. The undead were normally smarter than that. But he just remembered that the undead were heading through Kakariko Village. Link crumpled the parchment in his hand and sprinted inside the city towards the castle itself.

He rammed opened the large, thick doors with his shoulder, bruising it. His footsteps echoed in the empty reception hall as they connected to the stone floor. He walked to the first guard and the guard instantly saluted at Link's approach.

"Soldier? I want you to tell me where Princess Zelda is. The information I hold is vital to our own existence."

The soldier pointed to the archives chamber of the castle, and Link quickly ran inside. He saw Zelda sitting with a cloak over her head as she read a scroll.

Link walked to her and stopped as Zelda began speaking.

"It's about the army's arrival isn't it?"

Link nodded his head.

"I need a whole platoon of soldiers to come with me to Kakariko Village." He told her, and she nodded her head in approval and waved him off.

As Link opened the gate separating the castle from the city, Link's shadow came from the ground and Midna appeared, holding a long spear.

"You know Kakariko will be hard to defend." She told him.

"Even if the odds of victory are against us, it is our responsibility to make sure no lives are taken. Besides, we still have the Gorons on our side."

"We Twilight-dwellers despise those rock-eaters. We may be forced to fight alongside them, but we will never make a permanent alliance." Midna said in disgust.

"I'm fine with that," Link began, mounting his horse, Epona, "the two of you don't have to get along. Just don't let Zelda's people die."

Midna nodded, and her body transformed into tiny black squares, and they floated towards the Gerudo Desert.

Link sighed, and then looked toward the vast kingdom.

"See this land Epona? This is all what is at stake this time, not just my life alone. Now, we have to gather the armies all over the kingdom."

The horse snorted in question, and Link laughed.

"Sure you can run that far. You've been able to run farther before, and you're not getting old."

Epona hung her head and bucked, and Link drew his sword and held it high.

He commanded the horse to move, and he headed for the closest outpost in Hyrule: The one at Lake Hylia.


	2. Chapter 2: Hylian Regiment

_Hey, here's the next chapter of __**Grim Fates**__, and I thank those who reviewed the first chapter, and will thank those who review this one._

Epona galloped faster than any horse towards the western side of the Lanayru Province. Link sweated after burning in the hot sun. After riding for three hours, he came to the Bridge of Lanayru. He dismounted his horse and climbed on the side guard of the bridge and looked down.

He saw the lake, at least a quarter of a mile below him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and dived.

Before he braced himself, he crashed into the clean, bright blue water that was Lake Hylia. Below the surface of the water, he saw the light shining through the surface and swam up. He gasped for air as he looked up at the blue sky, and looked towards the cave to the spirit Lanayru.

He quickly swam towards the shore and ran inside the cave. He saw the statues of a snake surround the shrine of water, and they began to glow.

A cave door at the back of the shrine opened, and a member of the Royal Guard stepped outside in Elite Hylian armor, with steel plating and silver trimmings.

He asked Link, "Are you Link, the Master General of Hyrule Castle?"

Link walked towards him and nodded. "Yes," he began, "I am Link, and I am here to round up anyone who can wield a weapon."

He told the guard about the undead army, and the guard let Link inside the cave.

Link stared around the area in awe. Soldiers and blacksmiths made and transported weapons and armor, while superior officers made arrangements for re-arming Hyrule Castle.

Link was escorted by four Royal Guards to General Syrlan. She turned and saw Link in his magic armor, and light reflected off of it and into her eyes, forcing her to shield them.

"General," Link began, "The princess requests that you send the re-armament of soldiers and weapons to the Castle now."

She looked at Link quizzically and removed her own gold helmet. "That will have to wait Master General."

Link stared. "But why?" he asked.

The general looked at the map and pointed at the mountains in the Snowpeak Province and said, "We sent a majority of our own soldiers to investigate strange avalanches in the mountains, but they haven't returned, and it's been two weeks. We can't do anything until Master General Derak returns from that area."

Link sighed and laid his hand on the table. He said, "Can you re-arm the castle while I search for Derak?"

"That may be possible, yes."

"Very well, I'll search for him and return to the castle, if you wait for us."

They shook hands, and Link hurried outside of the cave.

As he was about to exit, he heard a raspy, echoing voice say, "It's been too long Link."

Link turned around and drew his sword to see Dark Link.

"What do you want?" He asked him.

"I only want a physical presence in this world. And you are the doorway, separating me from my goal!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Descent

Link and Dark Link drew their blades and equipped their shields

Link and Dark Link drew their blades and equipped their shields. Dark Link smirked at Link's attempt to glare fearlessly. Dark Link cackled and jumped towards Link. Link's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way, and Dark Link's sword struck the ground. Dark Link sprinted towards Link, and a flash of light blinded him as he punched Link, and then before he knew it, he crashed into a wall at least twenty feet away from Link.

He opened his eyes, and saw the one who protected Link only for himself: Fierce Deity.

Dark Link growled as he lifted his sword and shield.

He dashed towards Fierce Deity and swung his sword at a downward angle. Fierce Deity quickly parried Dark Link's attack by ramming the sword up into the air just as it collided with Dark Link's sword. Link watched as Dark Link cowardly ran out of the cave, and Fierce Deity slowly faded away.

_What was that? _He wondered to himself. He's never seen both of them appear at the same time at all before. He discarded the questions in his mind and left the cave to Lake Hylia.

Link left the lake and walked to Epona and petted her and stroked her mane.

"Don't worry girl…" He said as he climbed the saddle. "…everything will be all right. Now ride, to Snowpeak!"

**Meanwhile…**

Dark Link walked through the moaning ranks of undead knights and into Ganon's Castle, pushing everything out of his way.

He arrived at the throne room and Ganon sat on the throne, and then he looked up with a look of grim triumph.

"How did I lose?!" Dark Link asked, his eyes flaring red as he yelled in Ganon's face. You told me I would win if I fought him again! Your prediction was hypothesized incorrectly!"

Ganon stood and said, "Now Dark Link, you will be able to redeem yourself as you continue to lead my army. Did you take care of the Master General in Snowpeak?"

"Yes, and I also marooned two other Master Generals as well, on the fabled Koholint Island."

"Good, everything is going just as I planned. Now I need to complete forging the sword of darkness before Link finds out about."

As Dark Link was about to shut the large doors behind him, Ganon yelled after him, "You must take the Army and attack Link's hometown, Ordon Village, if you want him to be weakened!"

Dark Link shut the doors and as he left the castle, he said, "It shall be done Master."


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter with Darkness

_Sorry the chapters were so short before, I am trying to improve._

_--_

Link rode all the way through the northern Hyrule Fields for three days and three nights. During his nights with local Hylian Army encampments, Link would have nightmares about Zelda and Hyrule's destruction. He wanted them to stop, because they got in the way of his mission.

Link stopped in front of a cave at the top of a short cliff in the northern Lanayru Province. As he dismounted Epona, he pulled out an apple and small knife out of his knapsack.

"Good girl…" Link said as he began cutting the apple into slices and giving them to Epona.

He put the knife back in the sack and pulled out a bottle of red potion from the knapsack. He popped off the cork and took a drink, making loud gulping sounds with every swallow.

"You know you're wasting time." A deep and raspy voice said.

Link spurted out the water he was drinking and looked towards the cave.

Fierce Deity was walking from the shadows, and Link drew his sword. Link swung towards the incarnation, and Fierce Deity parried the blow with his own two-handed blade.

Link's Master Sword flew out of his hand and off the cliff, stabbing into the ground of the field below.

Link turned around to face Deity, and saw Deity's sword fly towards him. Link reflexively flew his shield to his chest just as the sword connected with it. Link crashed through the barrier and fell down the cliff, eventually landing on his back.

Deity walked towards the cliff, and then angelically floated down towards the field. He examined the stunned Link, and noticed the Triforce glowing on his right hand.

He stretched out his arm and walked towards Link, but was interrupted when Epona jumped down in front of him from atop the cliff. She stood on her hind legs and kicked Deity in the eye with her hoof.

Deity fell back and saw the hooves begin to lower down on top of him. He quickly grabbed both hooves and threw the horse on her side.

He turned into a black panther and began to attack Epona, biting and clawing at her legs, neck and side.

Link stood up and saw Epona buck, making his bow and one arrow. Link straightened up and grabbed the bow and arrow.

"_Damn!"_ He thought to himself. _"It'll be hard to aim with those two moving so fast!"_

Deity climbed on Epona's back and began to bite the neck.

Pain seared throughout his side, and Link could hear him roar and scream at the same time.

He fell down, transforming into a human before he hit the ground. He stood up while a purple-black sore formed around his left eye.

"Link," He began, holding his crippled arm and limping backwards away from Link, "I'll give you a warning before I leave: Ganon's sixth resurrection is near. Take hold of the fabled Blade of Fate, and strike the Tablet of Memories.

Link was questioning whether or not he should trust Deity, but it seemed like he had no other choice. Epona neighed in pain, and Link ran to her.

"Epona!" He yelled, kneeling beside his horse.

He began tying her legs together and dragging her towards a house that was recently constructed and being used as a stable.

He knew Deity would follow him on his quest to locate all of the Master Generals of Hyrule. He also wondered how there was a sword more powerful than the Master Sword.

Hyrule was slowly experiencing the end of life. Link knew that. What he wanted to know was how to prevent it.

--

_Thanks for those who read my story, I hope readers review and comment on my story._


	5. Chapter 5: The Hated Traveler

Link reached the door at sundown, tired from dragging Epona a mile away from the cliff he was at earlier that day. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again, only this time it was louder and with more knocks than before.

The door creaked opened, and a wide, blue eye peeked through the narrow space.

"What do you want?!" An old, whispery voice asked.

Link took a step back from the door and put out the fire in the lantern on his belt. "I was wondering if me and my horse can stay for the night." Link said, crossing his two fingers behind his back.

"How old is the horse?" The man asked, peeking his head out a bit more.

"About 9 years." Link replied as he struggled hold the horse as his arms began to give away.

"Pay five hundred rupees."

Link reached for his satchel and threw it in the doorway.

"Keep the change." Link said, and he walked inside as the little old man counted his money.

About half an hour later, Link finished writing down the patient information, paying the additional fees for the extra services, and the old man led Link to a smaller building at the back of the house.

"This is the stable," the man began, pointing at the areas for horses to sleep. An exhausted Epona walked slowly to the first hay pile and fell down, already beginning to fall asleep. "And you will sleep up there in that lonely area."

He pointed to the rafters above, and Link saw a bed on one of the wide boards attached to the wall. Link began to climb the ladder as he muttered, "This is not worth five hundred rupees…"

He reached the flooring and stared at the bed with his jaw dropped in disappointment. The bed looked old; like it would collapse at any minute. Link looked back down towards the hay stack Epona was on, and then towards the bed, and back to the hay stack.

Without a second thought, Link leaped off the platform and into the haystack and decided to sleep there.

**Meanwhile…**

Dark Link and his new army marched from the Forbidden Grounds towards the prosper kingdom of Hyrule. The incarnation looked at the cursed sword in his hand that was previously used in battle against the mythical Golden Knight, which took the form of an undead soldier or a golden wolf. The challenger, however, failed to defeat the Golden Knight. It was recently given to him by one of Ganon's apprentices, the Shadow Caster. Dark Link smirked as he thought of ways he could use the sword to slaughter his enemies. The army behind him stopped abruptly as Dark Link blankly walked ahead. Returning to his senses, Dark Link looked up just in time to react. He bent backwards as a foot flew over his face. Whatever this was, it was fast.

Before Dark Link could turn around **OR **draw his sword, the other foot connected with his back. Dark flew forward away from the man and the army, and then collapsed. Dark Link immediately stood as he faced his opponent. At first, he assumed it was Deity again. He was wrong.

It was a man. He had long, greasy, jet-black hair and a scar on his left cheek and another over his right eyebrow. He wore a leather guard around the torso, black leggings with steel shin-guards, steel plated boots and leather finger-less gloves with steel knuckles.

Dark Link turned towards the man and growled, "Who are you?!" while showing his fanged teeth as his eyes flared red.

The fighter courageously stepped forward, not hesitating to get closer.

"My name is Miguel." He began, and then he stopped and pointed straight at Dark Link. "That is all you'll need to know when I'm through with you."

The undead army laughed and rattled their swords, spears and shields as they cackled violently.

"You, defeat me?" Dark Link began, a surprised but amused expression on his face. He looked up at the sky and roared with laughter.

Quickly, he stopped.

"Those who oppose Ganon, the King of Light and Shadow," Dark Link began to say as small, square-shaped fragments flowed into his body. "… Must perish."  
His gray body now turned pitch black as he got on all fours, and the silhouetted figure began to shape-shift and grow. Miguel took a step back, but the undead soldier right behind him shoved him towards Dark Link. The darkness faded from Dark Link, and Miguel was slowly beginning to experience fear.

Dark Link was a gray wolf, only much larger then any he had ever encountered. Dark Link roared, spit flying into Miguel's eyes and blinding him. He wiped his eyes and caught a glimpse of three rows of about forty teeth each. Dark Link charged towards Miguel, but Miguel reacted by running… straight towards Dark Link!

Miguel leaped up and softly landed on the dense, storm cloud-gray fur. He would always use this against something like this if it worked correctly. He stood and raised his entire leg into the air, and brought the steel-plated heel down onto the back of the Hellhound's neck bone.

The bone made a loud, snapping sound as Dark Link's red eyes bulged and blood spurted out of his nose and mouth. Miguel reached to his side and snapped off a coiled chain attached to his sturdy leather belt. He unwrapped it and threw it downward in an angled direction. It went underneath Dark Link's neck and back up towards Miguel, and he grabbed it and pulled with all his might.

The chain pressed against the front of Dark Link's neck, and Dark Link gargled.

"Help me!" He spoke into the minds of the undead army. They ran towards the two combatants, all of their weapons ready to be put to use.

Miguel noticed them coming through the storm, and a raven appeared and hovered in front of Miguel.

"Aisha, stall them!" Miguel said, and the raven flew towards the army. The same dark fragments that transformed Dark Link appeared for Aisha the raven as well. Aisha was silhouetted and transformed.

The undead army froze, holding their spears, swords and bows but doing absolutely nothing with them. They were afraid. Aisha, the creature that was previously a raven, was now a black-scaled dragon!

Aisha attacked the army, and Miguel laughed in triumph as Dark slowly began to fall down. Dark Link trembled, and then bucked like a horse, ruining Miguel's triumphant attitude. Miguel flew forwards off Dark Link and landed perfectly on his feet. He turned back towards Dark Link as Dark Link transformed back into human.

"Damn you…" Dark Link muttered, but only loud enough for Miguel to hear it.

"Say what you want." Miguel said as he readjusted the shin-guards on his pants as Aisha, now a raven, flew next to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Miguel," the bird said in a calm but urgent tone, "there are more soldiers than we thought. There's too many for even you to handle…"

Miguel looked back at Dark Link, who was still on the ground, clutching his ruptured throat.

"We'll face each other again soon "Incarnation"." Miguel said as he began to walk away. One of the high-ranking officers of the undead army ran up to Dark Link.

"Sir, are you all right?!" He asked Dark Link, and Dark Link nodded.

Dark Link stood and nodded with reassurance, and then he turned toward the direction of the forest.

"Let's move on. To Ordon Village."


	6. Chapter 6: Ordon Village ATTACKED

_Here's the next update. Sorry it's short but oh well, my head isn't thinking right because I'm dying from a disease called "I wanna be the guy" syndrome. My co-writer's keeping me away from it. Oh well... enjoy!_  
--

Link awoke in the barn as the sun shined on his face

Link awoke in the barn as the sun shined on his face. Squinting, he lifted himself up and shook his head.

"Damn storm, keeping me up at night…" he muttered to himself. Epona shakily rose up, and neighed softly. She limped her four legs over to Link and licked him in the face.

"Epona, ugh! Quit acting like a dog." Link said in frustration.

"You should be happy she's alive," A voice said from the shadows.

Link sighed in anger and closed his eyes in even more frustration. "Oni, go away."

"That's funny," Oni said as he brandished his magic sword. "I thought you would like to hear what I had to say…"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know." Link grabbed an apple from his food sack and began feeding slices to Epona.

"All right." Oni said as he rested the sword on his shoulder and began to leave. Before he opened the door, he said, "Head to Ordon Village, there'll be a surprise waiting for you there."

"I have to find Master General Derak! I have more important things to do than visit a village!"

"Very well," Oni said as he opened the door and began to walk out. "let your friends die…"

Those words made Link spin around to face Oni. "What?!"

"If you value the lives of your friends, you will abandon a survivalist in Snowpeak and help them." Oni still stood at the open door, not moving at all.

Link growled, and then punched the wall next to him. "Why the Hell are you helping me?!"

"My reasons are my own Link!" Oni yelled, and the two stared at each other. Link sighed. And then he sheathed juice-covered sword and looked at Oni straight in the eye.

"Fine. But only if you help me..."

"I hate Dark Link far more than you do... we just have to hurry. You can shape-shift right?"

Link transformed into the green wolf and Oni turned into a panther. The two of them dashed across the northern province, and towards the southernmost area of Hyrule.

**Meanwhile, in Ordon Village...**

Dark Link and his army stood at the village entrance, only Fado and Rusl standing in front of them. Dark Link walked forward, holding out his hand in a peace-making fashion.

"Villagers of Ordon and Faron Provinces..." he began, "surrender yourselves to the might of Ganondorf!" He switched from peace-loving to threatening quickly as he drew his sword. "Or suffer."

A rock flew into Dark Link's forehead, and blood spurted out of the small wound. Dark Link turned his head in the direction of where the rock came from, his eyes landing on small boy known as Talo. Dark Link began to walk towards Talo, his sword raising in the air.

"Impudent scum!" He yelled, and he brought his sword downward. As his blade crashed through the air, aomething large grabbed his wrist and stopped the swing. Dark Link looked up at the interceptor, and saw Fado's fist crash into his face.

Dark Link staggered back, and rubbed the blood away from his nose.

"Men," he began beginning to smile evilly. "they're all yours."

The soldiers dashed towards the innocent villagers. Rusl slashed one of the undead knights across it's middle as Fado punched Dark Link several times.

"Dammit!" Dark Link muttered to himself as Fado charged after him. Dark Link quickly dropped his sword and grabbed Fado's head, swung him at a 180 degree angle and threw him into a tree. Rusl began to fight Dark Link, unaware that the villagers were in danger.

--  
_I know, terrible cliffhanger, I'm sorry. I plan on writing this in 3 to 5 sequences of the Ordon attack, so I can take several breaks to do work for school. Please review on any mistakes you may have found or if you just liked the story in general. Remember, reporting mistakes **only!** No flaming, please. If you flame, you depress me. If you depress me, I hate you. And if I hate you, I **BURN** you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAA!! I WANNA BE THE FING GUY!! HAHAHAHA (maniacal laughter continues...)_

_Butler: Please come back when my master is not pyshologically deprived from a video game. Have a nice day sir and madam.  
P.E.: HAH HAH HA HAAAA!! DIE FLAMING APPLES!_


	7. Chapter 7: The resistance

Fado threw another soldier to the ground as Rusl withdrew from Dark Link and stabbed it's head. The other soldiers continued to chase the villagers towards their own village.

Talo held his small stick in his hand, and threw it towards a soldiers head. The undead cadet fell down as it dazed, and four or five others tripped over it.

Fado and Rusl chased after the soldiers that chased after the villagers, leaving Dark Link to recover. He struggled to get up, and as he did so, his eyes went blank and his breathing sharpened.

_"Those two... they're coming..."_ The voice told him. His red eyes dimmed as he collected breaths, and then he sprinted after Rusl and Fado. He yelled as he rammed his elbow into Fado's side, and then he cut Rusl's leg, making him fall over.

Dark Link cackled as he sprinted past his own men, and he picked up Collin and Talo by their necks, and mercilessly bashed their heads together. Uli turned around as a reaction to the sound and saw her son Collin lying unconsious on the ground. Dark Link looked up from Collin and grinned maniacally at Uli. He walked hastily towards her, his eyes as red as light-reflecting rubies, as he raised his sword into the air. She stepped back and tripped over a fairly large rock as he swung downward, the blade barely cutting her left arm, but enough to make it bleed violently.

"Don't worry my dear," He told her, wiping the small amount of blood off the tip of his blade. "This will only be death. Isn't it natural for you to die anyway? Then don't fret. Your number's just drawn sooner. At least," He altered his position as he prepared to lunge the blade into her tear-covered face. "That's how I always thought of death..."

Shear pain webbed across his back as a blade jammed itself inside of it. Dark Link looked behind him and saw Link and Fierce Deity.

"Surrender Dark Link!" Fierce Deity yelled, holding his sword outward, pointing at Dark Link.

"So, the two 'heroes' have come to stop me again. I won't stand for it any longer!" He cackled as his body became silhouetted again, only this time he began to multiply.

"Let's see how well you fight against 150 of me!" He yelled maniacally.

"Link, you know what I'm thinking?" Fierce Deity asked Link.

"You're thinking that I take 75 and you take 75, right?" Link replied, brandishing his sword.

"Precisely, but we need to hurry if we're going to stop the undead soldiers as well."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been going insane as to believe whether or not I'm a vampire, that and I couldn't wait to update this; it was bothering me. And I'm also sorry the chapter's short._

_pyromaniacal emo_


End file.
